Mistletoe
by ChibiJinchuuriki
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Obito takes Rin with him to the park to watch the fireworks. Unknown to the both of them when they sit down on a bench, the tree above them is completely covered with mistletoe.


It's getting close to Christmas so I thought I'd write a nice and sweet story of Rin and Obito on Christmas Eve :)  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.  
**Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

~ Mistletoe ~

It was nearing Christmas in the village of Konoha; the Christmas spirit was all around. Street decorations, Christmas trees and carols could be seen and heard almost in every direction turned. Sparkling lights of all possible colours adorned every building and shop windows displayed a wide range of Christmas gifts on sale. Everyone was busy preparing for the festive celebration, even shinobi were granted breaks from their missions to rest up and enjoy themselves. Team Minato was no exception of this.

"Rin! Rin! Wait up!" cried Obito, waving his arms in the air madly and trying to grab Rin's attention in the sea of people that crowded the streets. "Rin! It's me Obito!"

The girl with short brunette hair turned around as she thought she heard her name being called. Her eyes scanned left to right until she recognised a boy with black spiky hair and goggles on his forehead grinning and waving at her. Rin broke into a smile.

"Obito!" she waved back to the boy and laughed while he nearly tripped over someone as he dashed towards her.

"H-hey Rin!" panted Obito as he finally caught up with her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting you and Kakashi a Christmas present while I was out. Speaking of which, do you know where Kakashi went? I wanted to ask him what sort of stuff he likes."

Obito scrunched up his nose in distaste. "No I don't know where that stick of a scarecrow is. He's probably somewhere where he wants to be alone or he's training or something."

"Oh okay then," Said Rin disappointedly. "I was hoping to give his present to him straight after I bought it today…"

"Ah never mind Rin, you always have me!" grinned Obito in a stupid manner.

Rin laughed. "Yeah you're right about that. I don't think I'd ever be able to get rid of you even if I tried!"

"You got that right!" beamed Obito, placing his hands on his hips. "So can I come with you while you shop?"

Rin shook her head. "No way, that means that when I give you your present, you'll already know what it is and it won't be a surprise anymore!"

Now it was Obito's turn to look disappointed. "Okay then, I guess... I'll see you tomorrow?"

Rin smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

Obito was about to turn around when he realised something. "Wait, tomorrow's Christmas eve isn't it?"

"Yep, it is."

"Christmas eve _already_?" Obito said wide-mouthed. Then a sheepish expression spread across his face and he took to looking down to his feet. "So Rin… um… are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

The brunette thought for a moment. "Nope, I don't have anything planned tomorrow night. What do you have in mind?"

"Uh… I was wondering if we could… um… meet up and then maybe go down to the park together? I-I heard that there would be a fireworks display that night, would you like to see it with… me?" In addition to looking down at his feet, Obito had now also taken to fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

"Sure I'd love to Obito, it sounds fun!" replied Rin.

Obito looked up immediately with a smile stretching from ear to ear, "Really? You would? That's great then! I'll um… meet you right here tomorrow, is that okay?"

"That's fine." Smiled Rin.

"Yessss!" Obito jumped and punched the air with his fist. "It's just like a date!" he declared.

"Hm?" Exclaimed Rin. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"Oh I almost forgot! This is for you Rin, Merry Christmas!" Obito reached into his hip pouch and produced a small wrapped box, passing it to Rin's outstretched hands. "I hope you like it! Okay see you tomorrow Rin, I'm off!"

Obito turned and darted down the road with a spring in each step.

"Yippee!" Shouted Obito as he rounded the corner and out of her sight, causing several people to turn their heads in his direction.

Rin was left holding her present and staring after Obito in surprise as he ran down the street.

"D-did I just agree to go on a date with Obito?" Rin whispered to herself. She then looked off to the side and blushed. "Looks like Obito's been looking forward to this for a while…"

Rin pocketed her present from Obito and looked up in wonder as it started to snow.

"I'll see you tomorrow Obito," she smiled.

* * *

Rin took one last look in the mirror before she went out the door. She fiddled with the silver necklace that hung around her neck once again, adjusting it so that it could be seen and not hidden behind her coat. The present that Obito had given her had been that exact silver necklace that she was fussing over at present. Threaded on the delicate silver chain was a heart shaped pendant studded with a small single diamond. Rin had taken a liking to it immediately and she wanted to wear it tonight so that Obito could see.

Finally satisfied with how she looked, she opened her front door and stepped out into the frosty evening air, making her way to the place where she would meet with Obito.

Rin expected herself to be the first there, but she was beaten by Obito, who was standing casually with his hands in his pockets and a black scarf wrapped around his neck. It looked like he'd already been there for a while now, waiting patiently for Rin to arrive.

"Obito! Since when are you early for anything?" laughed Rin as she walked up to him.

"Just this once Rin, I was so excited that I couldn't wait!" grinned an eager Obito.

Then the Uchiha caught sight of the gleaming pendant that was suspended from Rin's neck, and his mouth dropped open.

"Rin… you're wearing the necklace I gave you! It looks so good on you, you look so… beautiful."

Rin blushed a rosy hue. "Oh thanks Obito, I really liked it so I thought I'd wear it tonight."

There was no response from Obito, who was still gawking with wide eyes at the brunette standing before him like a total idiot.

"So Obito… are we ready to go now?" asked Rin, causing Obito to snap out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah right! Yes, we can go now! All ready!" he blurted out.

Rin giggled. "Off we go!"

Together, they trudged on top of the new thin layer of snow that had covered the path to Konoha Park. As they walked, they saw children playing in the snow, building snowmen and making snow angels everywhere. Obito cursed at one stage when a stray snowball had hit him on the side of the head.

"Obito are you alright?" Rin immediately rubbed and patted the spot on Obito's head where it had hit and Obito went bright red.

"T-thanks I-I'm fine!" he had stuttered.

"That's good," Rin smiled. "Oh look we're nearly at the park now, the gates are just over there!"

After entering the park, the two looked around for a good place to sit and finally found a nice little bench in front of some trees and bushes.

"What time do the fireworks start Obito?" questioned Rin.

"Um 10 o'clock I think. It's 8 right now, so we have 2 hours to wait," he answered.

"Okay," Rin nodded. "Oh and this is something for you Obito, this is my present to you so Merry Christmas!" she said, taking out a tin box with a neat red bow tied to it from her bag and handing it to Obito.

"Wow, thanks Rin!" The spiky-haired boy looked like a kid, shaking the tin box lightly next to his ear to try and figure out what was inside. He had no clue; the rattling noise coming from inside the tin didn't give away anything at all. Obito scrunched up his face in concentration.

"Don't shake it too much Obito!" laughed Rin. "The stuff inside might break into pieces if you do!"

Obito stopped at once, placing the tin gently on his lap as if it were made of glass.

"Can I open it now? I really want to know what you gave me!" he grinned.

Rin shrugged. "Sure, if you want."

"Cool, here I go then!"

Carefully untying the red bow and lifting the lid of the tin, Obito was greeted with a heavenly smell.

"Cookies!" he cried, his face lighted up instantly and his mouth began to water. They smelt so good! They were in all different shapes and sizes, gingerbread men and women, snowmen, Christmas trees, bells, angels and candy canes.

"I made them myself," said Rin proudly. "It took me all of yesterday and today. I couldn't choose what present to get you or Kakashi, so I decided that I should make something myself that both of you can enjoy. I dropped off a tin at Kakashi's apartment this afternoon, I hope he found them okay." she smiled.

"Mm…" Obito couldn't take it any longer, he _had_ to eat one of the cookies right now or he'd go insane. Picking out one in the shape of a star, he munched on it hungrily, finishing it in the blink of an eye. "Ish sho gooood!" he managed to say in between chewing.

Rin giggled, happy to see that her friend was enjoying the cookies she had made.

"Do you want one Rin?" Obito offered, holding out the tin towards her.

"Oh no it's okay Obito, they're for you! You can have them."

"But I want to share them with you Rin, there's so many anyway, I won't mind if you have some as well!"

"Oh okay then," Rin finally gave in and grabbed the gingerbread man on top of the pile. She _was _feeling a little peckish after all; it's been a while since she had dinner.

"Mmm these are so delicious Rin! I wouldn't mind if you made me another batch!" Obito garbled, stuffing his face.

They both sat there for the next hour and a half talking and nibbling on the cookies. Obito had taken the last one and was taking little pecks from it, trying to savour it as much as possible. Their conversation had turned into a somewhat funny subject. Obito had then made some absurd comment about the Hokage and the two were cracking themselves laughing. Obito had then gone on to say something more, but Rin's attention had shifted.

A young couple had sat down at another bench to the left of them on the opposite side a little while ago. Rin hadn't paid much attention to them at first, but now she was observing them with interest. She watched as the man pointed to something above him, an action that made the woman look down and blush. Things between them heated up in a second and in no time, the young couple engaged in a kiss, a _very _passionate kiss by the looks of it. Rin became fascinated and continued to stare at the couple on the opposite side.

"Rin? Rin? Are you listening? Hm? What are you looking at?" Obito followed Rin's gaze and his eyes fell on the kissing couple and he raised an eyebrow. "Those two sure are going at it aren't they Rin?" he chuckled.

"Yeah…" Rin agreed. She watched the couple intently, they were still kissing and it's been almost a minute. Rin felt happy for the two, but at the same time she felt a longing. '_How long will it be until someone kisses me like that?' _She thought.

"Are they just kissing 'cause they feel like it?" Obito became just as equally mesmerised by the kissing couple as Rin was. The couple were so busy kissing that they didn't notice two young shinobi goggling at them from across another park bench.

"No… they're kissing because they're sitting under mistletoe." she sighed. "It's an old Christmas tradition that people go through with when someone gets caught under mistletoe, the person is obliged to a kiss by the other. Those two are just lucky enough to be both caught under mistletoe on Christmas Eve," Rin smiled.

"Oh…" Obito mouthed. "What does mistletoe look like?"

"Well, it's got green leaves, small white berries and it's in a cluster. Does that answer your question Obito? …Obito?" Rin turned to see Obito staring straight up at something.

"Hey… isn't thatmistletoe?" He pointed at a green and white clump that fit Rin's description perfectly. It _was _mistletoe. Rin gasped. There was mistletoe growing all over the tree they were sitting under. Obito stood up and plucked a berry from one of the clusters that were growing, sat down again and held it up to the moonlight to examine it.

"These are white aren't they?" He passed it to Rin, who nodded.

"Yeah these are pretty white…"

They both looked up at each other at the same time in an awkward silence. Obito was the first to break it and make conversation, saying out loud what both of them were thinking in their heads.

"So… does that mean we have to… kiss… now?" he said awkwardly while smiling.

"Uh… I-I guess so… but we don't have to if you don't want to!" Rin waved her hand back and forth in a nervous gesture.

Obito grinned even more. "What are you talking about Rin? Why would I _not_ want to kiss you? You're beautiful! This… this the best day of my life!" he beamed happily.

"Huh?" Rin was taken aback; she wasn't expecting _that _answer. What did he mean? Was he saying that she was beautiful? Rin blushed 10 shades of red. Were they really going to kiss?

'_No way!' _Thought Rin frantically. _'Not now! I have cookie crumbs all over my face!' _

Obito shifted closer a fraction.

Rin wiped her face with her coat sleeve.

Obito shifted closer a fraction.

Rin looked down.

Obito shifted closer a fraction.

Rin bit her lip and blushed again.

Repeat the process.

Rin's heart was beating a hundred times per second. A million thoughts and emotions went through her head.

'_This is my first kiss!'_

'_What do I do?' _

'_Obito's coming closer!'_

'_Do I still have crumbs on my face?'_

By now, their faces were inches apart and they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Rin was staring at Obit's nose. Obito was gazing intently into Rin's eyes. The air around the both of them contained several different emotions.

Nervousness. Excitement. Anticipation.

"Okay… here I go," whispered Obito, tilting his head forward gently.

Rin responded by tilting her head up slightly, to cancel out the height difference.

'_This is it…' _she thought, closing her eyes shut tightly.

But without warning, before even a second had passed, a loud booming noise followed by shrill whistling and popping reached their ears.

'_The fireworks!' _Rin suddenly remembered. _'They're going off now!' _Rin opened her eyes again and stopped, turning her head a little to look at the amazing display in front of her eyes.

The fireworks at the last minute distracted Rin.

Obito saw and decided that he didn't like it.

Raising his hand, he cupped Rin's cheek and guided her face back to face him and then swiftly moved in to kiss her on the lips, all in the blink of an eye.

"Mph!" Rin's eyes widened as she was taken by surprise; Obito was kissing her.

The kiss was held longer. It wasn't anything special, just a kiss on the lips, but Rin found it to be rather enjoyable. The sound of the fireworks was very quickly blocked out and all Rin could focus on was the kiss. It was slow and gentle, which suited her just fine.

Then the kiss was broken. Obito pulled back and Rin opened her eyes. Obito was smiling and Rin smiled too.

It was like the world had gone silent. All the both of them could see was each other and the flashes of light from the fireworks reflected off of each other's faces. They found that they could not look away from each other; the newly found warmth in their hearts was just too tremendous.

~ End ~

* * *

ChibiJinchuuriki: Don't be shy to review if you liked it! I appreciate reviews and favourites very much :)


End file.
